gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Feverish Dreams
I AM THE GREAT MAJESTER OF ALL GLORY! YOU SHALL CALL THEE BY THY GREAT TITLE, HIS MOST HIGH MIGHTY AND MURDEROUSNESS, OR HIS EXCELLENCY, ROYAL PRESIDENT FOR LIFE, FIELD MARSHAL RENDONIS DOCTOR TIMOTHY CYRUS UCHETBT NOLGOMOLLISH ETTINSMOOR HARFANG BISKMIKIKIOL, VC,DSO,MC, LORD OF ALL BEASTS OF THE EARTH AND FISHES OF THE SEA AND CONCUEROR OF THE NORTHWEST AND GOBBLEWONKER-MCGUCKET EMPIRE OF OREGON, AMERICA, AND ROYAL CHIEF GENERAL OF THE WILDERNESS, UNCROWNED KING OF GNOMES! or Tim is just fine...Yeah, we'll go with Tim. So this is my first GF fanfic, if you don't like, then don't read. I do not own Gravity Falls or the Dark Eye. Read and comment, His Majester commands it! I'll post the story in a few hours, so be patient. Oh, quick summary, Dipper is stricken with a high fever, and experiences strange dreams involving the tales of E.A.Poe. Mabel has to comfort her brother as the fever worsens. CHAPTER ONE: THE PREMATURE BURIAL Dipper Pines has always been afraid of cemetaries, his fear of the Undead lurking around, fear of a loved one dying, but most importantly fear of being buried alive. Dipper Pines had a fear of Premature Burial. The thought of being buried whilst still alive, entombed in a dank, dark coffin, filled him with absolute terror. He had often had nightmares of being buried alive, which he would always wake up from, screaming, tears pouring down his eyes, Mabel was always there to comfort him, she would hold him tight, cradle him in her arms, telling him that he was alright, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Tonight, this nightmare was the worst. It was the middle of the night, everyone was sound asleep, Grunkle Stan snoring on the couch, Soos laying on the counter, curled up asleep, Wendy asleep at home, the newly hired janitor, Mr. Burton sitting at the table, staring at the cuckoo clock (Mr. Burton hardly slept.) Mabel cuddled Waddles and was sound asleep, her twin, Dipper hugging his book, 3, close to him, sucking his thumb. Silence. Dipper suddenly felt an icy hand touch his forehead, and heard an impatient, gibbering voice whisper "Arise!" Dipper stirred from his sleep, and awoke, he could see no one, only darkness, yet the voice spoke again, grabbing his wrist. "Arise! Did I not bid thee arise?" The young child seemed nervous, "Who are you?", asked Dipper The voice replied in a mournful tone, "I have no name in the regions that I inhabit, I was mortal, but am fiend. I was merciless, but am pitiful. Thou dost feel that I shudder.--My teeth chatter as I speak, yet it is not with the chillness of the night--of the night without end. But this hideousness is insufferbale. How canst thou tranquilly sleep? I cannot rest for the cry of these great agonies. These sights are more than I can bear. Get thee up! Come with me to the outer Night, and let me unfold to thee the graves. Is this not a spetacle of woe?--Behold!" To Dipper's astonishment, he found himself and the figure (who was still clutching his wrist) in a graveyard. The moment the figure finished speaking, the graves opened and the corpses arose, howling and screaming. Their pale faces were contorted in terror and agony. The figure spoke," Is it not--Oh! Is it not a pitiful sight?" The figure and the graveyard vanished, and Dipper awoke in bed, except, everything was dark. He tried stretching his arms out, only to bump into something hard, wooden and solid. "Mabel?" Silence "MABEL!", he shouted again but more frantically. Nothing. Dipper began to panic, he started to bang on the wooden lid. He suddenly realized what he was in. A coffin. "MABEL! MABEL!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He gave a loud scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" "Dipper wake uP!" Dipper instantly awoke, and found himself back in bed, with Mabel sitting at the edge of the bed, a hand on his shoulder. She stared at him with worry filled eyes. "Dipper, you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice. Dipper began to sob, and hugged his knees close to his chest. Mabel wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a tight embrace. She whispered,"It's okay Dipper. Shh shh shh. It's alright." She kissed his forehead gently, "What's the matter broseph?" she asked soothingly. Dipper whimpered, "It felt so real Mabel. I was trapped. TRapped in some dark coffin, buried under tthe earth. I felt like I was going to die there." Tears streamed down his face. Mabel stroked his hair softly, "It's okay Dipper. It was just a bad dream. You're safe here." Dipper nuzzled into her shoulder. "I'm scared, Mabel. What if I actually get buried alive for real?", he whispered fearfully. Mabel stared at him with a stern look, "Dipper, I promise you, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I'll always be there for you." Dipper yawned, "Thanks Mabes." He said tiredly, giving her a weak smile. "Anytime Dipper." she replied. She sang a soft lullaby to him, stroked his hair softly, whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and soon her twin dozed off. She smiled, and kissed her brother's cheek, befor joining him in sweet slumber as well. CHAPTER TWO: FEVERS The Twins were up in the morning at work. The two sat at the table eating breakfast. Mr. Burton the janitor walked in. "Morning guys." he said. "Morning Mr. Burton." said the twins in unison. Mr. Burton sat at the table, and poured himself some cereal. Chester Roger Burton Jr. was an old friend of Stan's from the "Lodge", and he needed a job, so Stan hired him to be the 'S'hack's janitor. He was an old man with grey hair and a white beard. He wore a blue sweater that kind of looked like a guard's uniform, (ironic, because Mr. Burton hated guards or officers, he called them "Tin-Men" as an insult), he walked with a slight limp. He poured himself some cereal, prayed grace silently and ate. All the while, the twins Category:Episodes